SM War of Shadows Episode 5: Jewelry
by Krahazik Dragon
Summary: In the past 2 weeks there has been a rash of people going to sleep and not waking up. Mina becomes one of them and the scouts meet a new threat.
1. Act 1: Chaos Pixy

**Sailor Moon  
War of the Shadows  
It Begins**

**Fanfic written by Krahazik Dragon**

Based on a Sailor Moon Role-playing game played out in a forum.

Cast names listed here are the players Gaia names. This fanfic is written from the in-game posts made by the players during the course of the game. The cast list covers the gaian's who played a role in the game and who have given me permission to list their names.

**Cast Sailor Scouts**  
Serena (Sailor Moon) played by NightSorceress, she is also the game master.  
Rei (Sailor Mars), Amy (Sailor Mercury) and Darien (Tuxedo Mask) played by Neia MX.

**Cast Villains**  
All Shadow Knights, Karibar Yorinoshi, The 4 Elementals (Fira, Kale, Aki, Kina), played by Krahazik

**Episode 5 Act 1 Chaos Pixy**

It has been about 2 weeks now since the incident at the hospital. On the news, the reporters report that the Hospital was an old building and that the explosion which destroyed 3 floors leaving the building's structure irrevocably damaged was caused by a fault in the hospitals gas system. There is no mention made about the Sailor Scouts who helped in the evacuation. The only thing mentioned is that police are looking into things. Mina indeed up purchasing a locket from Fina's little jewelry stand.

Strange things have been happening, people have been going to sleep at a night and not waking up. They aren't dead, just won't wake up. No mater what people did they would not wake. These people were rushed to the hospital. Some awakened but remained weak. It was like there life energy was sucked right out of them.

Luna and Artemis have returned. They were off doing an investigation of there own. They sensed someone looking through the old Moon Kingdom, no doubt looking for the Silver Imperial Crystal. If that was true Serena was in trouble. They made sure that the first thing that they did when they came back was tell Darien of the trouble. He would watch out for her, without alarming the other scouts. And he has become very protective of her, especially since they are now engaged

Serena and the others have been busy looking for what is causing this all these people to not wake up. They think maybe it has something to do with Lady Starstrike; but the scouts are unsure.

Karibar's plan is coming along nicely. He is getting all the energy he needs, but is still looking for the Silver Imperial Crystal of the moon kingdom.

The locket that Krahazik had given Michelle had almost been stolen, but it was not. The scouts know that it was not Starstrike who tried to take it, they think it must be some one else. A new threat they haven't seen yet.

Mina lay in her hospital bed in eternal sleep, watched over carefully by her friends , she began to dream. She felt as if all of her energy had faded away...Her friends stood beside her , terrified. Her room was on the ground floor of the hospital.

Starstrike paced her den. She was thoroughly irritated. The recent rash of people not waking up for some reason had caused her show to be postponed. The staff was working overtime to try and keep her calm. Having been recruited from her world, they knew what her tempers were like. Her talent agent was fuming himself.

Fina was quite pleased with herself. She had managed to sell everything without any one knowing. She spent the last week on cloud nine, figuratively speaking. Aki just glared at her success. She still hadn't forgotten what it felt like to try and steal that darn locket.

Krahazik was up to his usual minor pranks at night. Rei woke up one morning and had to re-dye her hair, as she found it dyed pink. She guessed who it was, but couldn't figure out how he had pulled it off. It was annoying that she had become a popular target for him. To top is all off this new trouble, which Krahazik seamed oblivious too.

Karibar stood in his bedroom marveling at his power crystal. It gained more power with each passing minute. He had lost track of the jewelry, but that didn't matter so long as they kept sending him life energy.

Hotaru sat next to Mina, half asleep. She had been up all night and she was very tired.

"Hotaru, get some sleep. I'll take watch over Mina." Lita smiled and ushered Hotaru to a bed next door and tucked her in. She then sat down by Mina's bed and began her part of the watch. She just wished that Luna and Artemis could explain what was going on and who was behind all of this.

Hotaru nodded and let herself be herded toward a bed and tucked in. She fell asleep instantly.

Krahazik immerged from a shadow across the room from Lita and Mina, on the opposite side of the bed from Lita, quietly. He sat down against the back wall and quietly looked at Lita and Mina.

A chaos pixy appears standing on Mina's chest. It looked about the room with a huge grin on its face. Its translucent wings fluttering slightly. Krahazik's ears perked up when he saw the pixy, a questioning look on his face. The pixie's eyes land on Mina's broaches.

Mina somehow sensed it , and her fairy-filled dream , began to transform into a nightmare. "Krahazik..."

Krahazik's head darts between looking at Mina's face and the pixy. He is unsure what to do.

The pixy walks up Mina's chest to stare at her face. The pixy stands about 6 inches tall.

Mina sleeps with an unpleasant look on her face.

Amy walked into the room with PDA in hand. "I have an idea that I have been thinking of. Why don't I analyze the jewelry to see if I can find something that my help." She says this to Lita.

Hotaru wakes up and walks over to Amy. "Hey, Amy." She sits down on the floor and yawns.

"Good idea Amy." Lita nodded and went to retrieve the new necklace that Mina recently bought.

With a cackle the pixy standing on Mina's chest grabs her sailor broach and her new silver locket, the one she purchased at Fina's booth, and bolts out the window. Its shrill cackle can be herd racing away from the room. Krahazik rises up a hair with a surprised and confused look on his face. He points out the window in shock and a bit of a frown.

"What in the world was that?" Amy rushes to the window and looks around.

Artemis heard a noise and wondered just as Amy did...What was that? He spots the 6 inch pixy running away from the window of Mina's room. Clutched tightly in its small arms to its chest, is Mina's Sailor Broach, and a silver locket.

"Whatever it was, it has Mina's broach and that silver locket she bought." Lita replies, coming to stand by Amy. "Can you track it Amy?"

"Well I can't, but Mercury can." Amy replies grabbing her broach.

Artemis bolted out of the window pursuing the pixie, trying to retrieve the brooch and locket.

As Artemis leaps out the window Amy changes to Mercury and follows out the window. "Visor scanner!" A 3D map of the area comes up and two dots appear on the display, one she knows is Artemis the other must be the pixie.

The pixie half runs half flies away from Artemis cackling. It stays just out of his reach as he tries over and over again to jump up and snatch it. They run down several streets until he stops to rest becoming winded from all the running and jumping. The pixie just kept going. Kale was wondering the streets when the pixie ran past. It pauses a moment to stare at kale. Kale looks at the pixie then spots the broach. She points confused a moment.

"Sounds great to me. Hotaru, can you watch after Mina for us." Lita follows Amy's action and grabs her broach.

Hotaru nodded.

Kale walks toward the pixie, hand out stretched. She recognizes the broach from a book the master had. She didn't quite know what it was, but master wanted it. "Here little, whatever you are. Give me the magic thingy."

The pixie looked at her and stepped back staying just out of arms reach.

Lita changes into Jupiter and follows after Amy and Artemis.

"Mercury, what would a pixie want with Mina's broach and her locket?" Jupiter asks as she runs beside Mercury.

As the pixie keeps backing away from Kale, she gets irritated. She jumps at the pixie trying to grab it but it neatly leaps away. "grrrr" her brown demonic wings snap out from her back along with her brown tail. "Come here!" she jumps at the pixy trying to grab it but it evades here easily.

Artemis turned to Amy and Lita as they caught up to him and said, "You guys I can't fly. You must follow him. I'll follow you. Amy, do you have he pixie pinpointed on your visor?"

Amy spots Artemis and looks at the map with her right eye. "Artemis I can't believe you gave up so easily. Jupiter if we go down Waka St. and Artemis takes Main we can cut the path of that thing off. Huh? Earth energy?" Mercury says and stops pointing at the two directions, then starts going down Waka.

Artemis raced down Main St. to pursue the pixie. He ran down the street alert and ready for the appearance of the pixie.

Lita nodded her head and headed down Waka St. She noticed Mercury stop. "What is it Mercury?"

"Grrrr" Kale growls at the pixie. It lands on top of a lamp post. "Aki, Fina Fira. Get over here." She calls to the air. In moments they arrive. Fira appears in a jet of flame. Fina glides in and Aki forms out of mist.

"What is it?" Aki asks.

"See that thing up there. Look what it has." Kale says pointing.

"Isn't that..." Fira says pointing at the pixie.

"Its one of those things..." Fina says.

"Just get it!" Kale yells.

Artemis rounds a corner coming out into a 4 way intersection just in time to see the 4 demons bull rush the pixie. The demons have a fairly petit female look to them with their wings and tails being of different colors in Red, Blue, White and Brown. They strike the lamp poll and everything comes crashing down. As the demons fell, Artemis took his chance and jumped off of them when they were a few feet from off the ground. While in the air, Artemis tried to grab the pixie but missed by a few inches. "Darn." He lands a few feet from them. The demons land in 1 massive dog-pile with the lamp poll under them. The pixie stands on top of the 4 demons cackling.

"Well for a moment I thought I saw Earth energy much like what I get from Tuxedo Mask. Wait make that, everything earth, fire, water, air, lighting, heart, shadow, and time?" Mercury says in astonishment, and a hint of fear.

Lita stopped and looked toward Mercury, "Are you saying that all of the elements that we are is here, now?"

"To be honest...yes and possibly stronger." Mercury says, then looks at a few things "If we cut down this alley way we can get that fairy thing"

"Great Jupiter, what is going on?" Lita asks, confused. Maybe Luna or Artemis might know. "Just lead the way Mercury." Lita replied, she was going to get that little pixie.

Artemis lunges at the pixie and renews his efforts to catch it. The pixie hovers just out of Artemis' reach teasing him. It seams to be enjoying itself as if it were playing a game.

"Time to fry!" Fira yells breaking free of her sisters. She throws her hand forward and let's loose a massive jet of flame at the pixie. But before it even come close it becomes flower seeds. "WHAT!" Fira screams with a huge frown.

Fina breaks free of the group and takes to the air as Aki and Kale get up. None of the demons even bother to look at Artemis.

Before they were out of his reach, Artemis jumped onto Fina without her noticing. He tried to blend in with her color, which was white so he would have a second chance at the capture of the items from the pesky pixie. He tried taking them from the pixie once but now he decided to leave it to the demons...why do work that can be done for you?

"FIRA!" Aki screeches. "Don't damage the, the, the whatever it is!"

"Ya, the master would have our heads if we break it." Fina comments.

"I think it is called a broach." Kale says.

"What's a broach?" Fina asks.

"JUST GET IT!" Kale yells. She charges the pixie again with absolutely no success.

Aki walked over to a fire hydrant and broke off the top. She placed her hand against the stream of water and bent it forming a tightly controlled stream of high pressure water which she directed at the pixie. In the air, it side stepped the water and looked at the stream. "grrrr" Aki growled and began moving the stream to try and knock the pixie out of the air. It simply flew around the stream. Fira had to duck as the stream came particularly low. Aki didn't seam to be looking where she was aiming, just focusing on the pixie regardless where it flew.

Artemis sat on Fina as she flew, waiting and hoping that she was the one to get the pixie.

Fina hovered above the scene waiting for a chance to strike, and staying well above the water stream. Just then the pixie flew up in front of Fina. She head a moment of joy at getting a chance to grab it, then dread as the high powered stream of water swinging at her way to fast to dodge.

Artemis bit Fina's clothing even harder so that he would not be pushed off. "grrrr..." he moaned as he held on in disappointment of Fina's careless ness. "She would never be a scout." he thought.

The pixie darted away from Fina as she takes a direct hit to the upper chest from the water stream. "Aaaaa" she screams as she is sent hurling threw the air tumbling backwards uncontrolled. Artemis hung onto Fina while being thrown in the air so that his cover wouldn't be blown.

Fina disappeared in the distance still tumbling backwards with Artemis clinging to her back. She was gaining altitude as she tumbled.

The pixie continued to fly about with Fira and Kale trying to catch her and dodge Aki's water stream as she tried to knock the pixie out of the air.

**End Act 1**


	2. Act 2: Mina and a Dagger

**Episode 5 Act 2 Mina and a Dagger**

Mina laid in her hospital room bed on the ground floor. She opened her eyes slightly and began feeling around for her missing things. Then she glanced at her friend. "Hotaru? Where am I?" She said looking around.

Michelle was lying in bed at home, waiting about 2 more weeks before her ankle was fully healed, till then she had to use crutches. 'I wonder where Krahazik is? He's possibly doing something important, best not to bother him right now.'

Krahazik leapt from roof top to roof top following the pixie. He was waiting for his chance to strike. How a chaos pixie got here couldn't fathom. There were few things that would summon one.

Michelle took her crutches and went up to the roof of her apartment building.

Mercury and Jupiter rush down the alley. Mars contacts Mercury while this is going on. "Mercury what's going on?" she asks over their communicator.

"We're in pursuit of a fairy thing with the Sailor Venus broach." Mercury replies.

After hearing Mars hangs up and runs to Mina's.

Mina sits up and looks around. "The Hospital! What happened to me? Where's my locket? Where's my broach?" she asks in alarm.

Mina awake now and fully functioning grabbed Hotaru and flew out the open window dashing down the street.

Hotaru screamed. "Mina! Stop! You should be resting! You've been asleep for such a long time..."

"It's ok! I'm fine..." Mina said laughing , and looking for the other scouts.

The pixie zipped around a bit more before diving down an ally. It buzzes past Mercury just missing her head being just a blur as it went past. Her visor instantly indicated it was now behind her and moving. Not far behind the pixie came Kale and Fira at full sprint. Aki let go of the water and followed her sisters not caring that she just sent her air sister tumbling.

Fina tumbled a bit more before snapping her wings out and bringing her tumble to a drastic halt. Artemis hung on for dear life and Fina didn't even notice him. She sat there in the air a moment getting her bearings and waiting for the world to stop moving in her vision.

Mercury stops, and turns around pointing. "What it went that way?" She starts to follow it.

Jupiter skidded to a stop, only to turn around and follow Mercury, "Mercury, where is it headed?"

At top speed, Kale, Aki and Fira run past Mercury and Jupiter in hot pursuit of the pixie screaming "get back here" and "give us the broach thingy..."

The pixie darted around and a corner and seamed to be flying about randomly. The 3 demons where no match for it.

Michelle sat down on the edge of her building, looking out on the city. she hummed lightly to herself.

The strange pixie flies past Michelle very fast. Just before it was out of sight she caught sight of Mina's sailor broach. On the street below 2 demons, one with red wings, tail and hair and one with brown wings, tail and hair run after it. On the roof across the street another demon in blue jumps from roof top to roof top. Another demon in white flies past over head. Michelle catches a glimpse of whit fur and tail clinging to its back as it enters the chase.

Michelle screams as the pixie flies past, she lost her balance and fell backwards on to the roof. "Hey that thing had Venus's Broach... get back here!" Michelle tried to get up and run get was forced back down by her broken ankle. "Damn it."

"Mina! Listen to me! Something stole your broach! You can't fight!" Hotaru was gasping for breath.

"What do you mean by something...?You know , you don't always need magic to fight..." She said with her "Idea face" on.

"I don't know what it was...and what's your idea? Mina, don't be stupid!" Hotaru replied.

Mina felt around in her jean pocket and held out a silver dagger. "Here's my idea..."

Hotaru sighed.

"Let's go... I'm gonna kill that witch!" Mina ran faster.

"Krahazik!" Michelle called out to him, she knew because of her locket that he would be forced to come right to her side.

Krahazik stood in an ally. Chasing a chaos pixie was useless. He closed his eyes and concentrated releasing a large about of ambient chaos energy, forming a large concentration on is location. He focused hard to keep it contained. Krahazik felt the call of the locket. He checked the feel of the locket. Suddenly the locket glowed brilliantly as 2 beams of light shot into the air, 1 from Krahazik the other from the locket. For a split second Krahazik almost lost the energy. He had to keep it concentrated.

The pixie stopped dead in its tracks causing all 4 demons to overshoot it. 2 of them ran into a wall. Fira looked back and ran off the rooftop she was on to fall to the ground. Fina was the only one to execute a graceful turn and follow the pixie. She barreled toward the pixy hoping to collide with it and catch it.

"Just a second I have to track it again. Where is Artemis anyway he should have been just in front of us back there?" Amy comments scanning the direction the pixie and the demons went. "That's allot of unusual energy I'm picking up ahead" Mercury says noticing lots of chaos power in the direction her and Jupiter were going.

Fina encircled the pixie in a cage of air then flew into it grabbing it. She came to a halt in the air in triumph. IN an excited buzz she opens her hands cautiously to take a look at her capture. In her hands was a straw rag doll. "WHAT!" she cries in shock. The pixie bolted heading for the brightest of a pair of lights shooting into the sky. Kale and Aki picked them selves up a bit dizzy. Fira climbed back on the roof and took wing chasing after the pixie.

"Mina! Slow down will you?" Hotaru calls after her.

"Ok! Ok..."Mina stops and stares off into the distance. She sees the pixie in her head with her missing broach and locket.

"Mina, that locket isn't normal! As soon as it came off, you woke up! It's weird!" Hotaru exclaimed.

Mina zooms toward the place where she saw the creature. "Yeah , well that pixie thing isn't normal either! And more importantly it took my broach!"

"Krahazik!" Michelle called again after she seen the light come from the locket.

The pixie zooms to where Krahazik is. He stands perfectly still as the pixie hovers near. It basks within the chaos energy and then, quick as lightning Krahazik's hand snatches out to grab it by the scruff of its neck between the wings. If squirms about trying to get away but his grip is firm. When Hotaru and Mina round a corner the beam of lights have faded. Krahazik leans against a wall still holding the pixie. It wings flap at a horrendous pace as it kicks its legs. It is obviously unwilling to let go of the locket or the broach. It clutches the items to its chest. Krahazik smiles at his triumph at catching it.

**End Act 2**


	3. Act 3: Battle for Pixie

**Episode 5 Act 3 Battle for Pixie**

Serena goes to look for the other scouts, she senses something is up and then there were those 2 bright beams of light just a moment ago. She sees some of them run past chasing after something and she decides to go after them. Mina and Hotaru dash over a roof top and jump down to the street landing near Serena. Mina looks around nervously, clutching her dagger in her pocket.

Catching up with Mercury and Jupiter, Serena hears Mercury mention some unusual energy; she recognized it from somewhere but is unsure from where. Mars shows up not long after Serena asking questions.

"Sailor Moon, Mercury, what is going on?" Mars asks.

"It's complicated Mars." Mercury replies.

"Actually." Mina said behind them. "It's not very complicated at all!" She said with a laugh holding Hotaru's hand.

"Mina what are you doing here? It's dangerous." Mars says to her.

Mercury looks and sees her. "Mars is right, and it's harder to catch that thing than you think it's faster then we are. Not to mention I'm getting all kinds of energy readings on my visor."

Hotaru struggles out of Mina's grip. "MINA! Let me go," Hotaru said annoyed.

Just then Amara shows up. "What's going on?"

"Oh! Sorry..."She giggled and dropped Hotaru's hand.

Hotaru brushed herself off. "Hey Amara. Lesson of the day: Don't let Mina drag you anywhere!" She exclaimed. Amara just shook her head and laughed.

They see Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter standing on guard. "Its not the safest time to be here." Mercury says.

Mina pulls the dagger out of her pocket.

"Well she's somewhat prepared I'll give her that." Mars says seeing the dagger.

Mina giggled as she fingered the silver lining.

"Mina's lost it," Amara and Hotaru said together.

"Huh?" Mina comments.

The four demons continued to close in on the pixie and Krahazik. They moved with a single minded determination to catch it and get the broach is had.

Two of them swerved past Mina's shoulder as they headed for the small intersection where Krahazik held it. Mina charged after them holding the dagger over her head at full speed.

"Oh no...MINA! Get back here!" Hotaru called. She started after her, Amara on her heels.

Mars runs after them "You'll need some help."

Mina was on the demon's tail. 'What's happening to me...' She threw the dagger impaling Aki in the back right between the shoulder blades. As Mina watched the Aki fall to the ground with a screech. She collapsed. 'Is it over for me...?' A locket appeared around Mina's neck. Sleep overwhelmed her.

"OUOOOOCH!" Aki screamed dropping to the ground as every one rounded the corner.

"What the!" Krahazik exclaims as 3 of the demons charge him. The pixie held firmly in his hand by the scruff of its neck. Its wings flapping madly and kicking its legs. It is clutching the broach and locket to its chest with both arms.

"No it isn't" Mars picks Mina up and begins running towards the hospital.

Aki slowly got up turning to face the source of the dagger. She formed an ice spear with a very sharp point and sent it flying at Mina screaming, "That HURT!"

Aki's ice spear sails past Mina and Mars. "HAY!" she screams and takes wing in pursuit of Mars but falls to the ground with another scream. The dagger still in her back between her wings. She reaches behind and rips it out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Krahazik dove to the side as Fira sent a fireball into the spot he was standing. "Give us that broach thingy!" She yelled.

Fina went into a dive heading strait for Krahazik.

Kale ran towards Krahazik planning on pulling him over and grabbing the broach.

With a growl Aki stands up and begins hurling ice spears at Mina and Mars again.

Krahazik neatly dives clear of Kale as Kale and Fina collide. He rolls again as Fira tries to roast him again. Krahazik keeps a firm grip on the pixie. It just flails about with its wings and legs screeching at the top of its little lungs.

"Moon! We have to find that fairy, or pixie thing it went this way." Mercury says grabbing Moon's hand and taking her in the direction she is going. Sailor Moon runs with mercury. They round the corner to see Krahazik in a maelstrom of chaos. He is diving and jumping about. Fira is trying to set the nab ore hood on fire while trying to roast him. Fina is cutting everything up with air-blades. Kale is causing the ground to jump up in spikes and throwing pieces of earth about trying to spear or crush him. All the while Krahazik hangs onto the pixie with his right hand. He occasionally blocks an earth attack with his left hand.

Sailor moon looks at the chaos she tries to think of a plan.

"GIVE US THAT BROACH!" Kale screams thrusting the ground below Krahazik and him into the air. He spins into a flip and sends a lighting bolt into Kale with his left hand while Fira, from in the air, nails him in a jet of flame. Kale is flattened to the ground by the lightning blast, with an "Ouch."

Krahazik hit the ground and rolled a bit, his shorts and what was left of his shirt smoking along with his singed fur. He went into a roll, a large gash appearing in the ground where he had been. Fina was in the air with Fira. There seamed to be no coordination between the demon's attacks.

"What the?" Mercury sees Krahazik in the midst of battle.

Krahazik jumps up and leaps into a forward spin sending an energy bolt at Fina with his left hand while Fira melts the pavement where Krahazik was. "A little help here!" Krahazik yells as Fina dodges his bolt. He gets up from dodging another one of Fina's attacks. He sent an energy bolt into Fira who was to slow to dodge. Taking a direct to the chest she dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

Kale barreled into Krahazik slamming him into the side of a building. "Oof." Krahazik said momentarily stunned. She wasted no time in grabbing the broach with her right hand. Krahazik grabbed her right wrist with his left hand and they both fell to the ground. She grabbed a fist full of fur in her left hand and they rolled on the ground as she tried to break away from him.

Fina hovered over head trying to decide what to do. Fira was slowly starting to get up with a groan.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter cried, zapping the demons around Krahazik. She noticed that Krahazik was having some trouble. And even though she wanted to give him a piece of her mind, she couldn't do that if he was dead. "So, who wants some? I've got plenty to go around!"

Artemis hung onto Fina until he was close enough to Krahazik. At the perihelion of the two, Artemis jumped onto Krahazik and was relieved to know that he was not uncovered. He saw how the scouts were doing and realized that he had to hurriedly get the pixie, the brooch, and the silver locket, before he was noticed or crushed between Krahazik, Kale and the ground.

Kale lakes a blast of electricity from Jupiter and reels back with a howl, the broach in her right hand. The pixie breaks free and shoots away as the locket goes skidding across the ground. Krahazik plants both hands together in front of Kale and hits her with a large jolt of electricity sending her flying, the broach flying free from her hand. Artemis leapt to the ground about to go after the broach.

Fina folded her wings and dove for the broach.

Fira sprung from where she was sprinting for the broach.

Aki sent a dozen water spears at Jupiter.

Tuxedo Mask shows up from nowhere as he likes to do. "Hold right there! HA!" He quickly throws a rose at Fina, and grabs the broach then leaps to a branch of the only tree in the intersection. It was intentionally planted in a neat circle at the edge of the side walk.

The rose sails by Fina harmlessly. She looks at Tuxedo mask as he snatches the broach out of the air, "WAAAA!" then collides with the wall.

Fira stops and brings her hands together and launches a jet of flame at Tuxedo Mask.

He neatly dodges the attack, leaping from the tree to the ground. Then looks at the broach. "Wait this is."

Aki turns her attention to look where Fira was shooting at. The tree becomes a bonfire. "Hay! Give us that!" Aki screams launching an ice spear at Tuxedo Mask.

Kale begins to get back up shaking her head. "Oh, ouch."

When Artemis saw that Tuxedo Kamen had taken the items, he ran over to him, jumped up snatching the broach. Hitting the ground he took off in a mad sprint heading for Usagi's house.

At seeing Artemis run with the broach Fira broke off her attack on Tuxedo mask and took wing chasing after him her hands becoming flames ready to start throwing. "Time for roast CAT!" she screeched leaving the area in pursuit of Artemis.

Artemis ran with all of his spirit. He saw an alleyway that had a whole big enough for him that would lead him to Usagi's kitchen and decided to run through there. Being a cat, and an outdoor one at that, he knew these back streets and all of the shortcuts a cat could take.

Fira dropped down in front of the hole Artemis had run into. She was infuriated as the hole was too small for her to fit. She placed both hands in front of her and let loose massive streams of flames like a high powered flame thrower.

Artemis ran faster until he jumped down into the sewage water and kept running for the kitchen.

Fira screams in rage unable to follow Artemis. She sends a message to the others, "I lost the broach thingy." then vanishes in a jet of flame.

Kale runs over and grabs Fina, then vanishes.

Aki bursts into a cloud of water vapor which dissipates.

"Whoa! Aqua Illusion!" Mercury douses the tree to put it out. Tuxedo Mask goes after Artemis. Mars still looks over Mina wondering if her friend will be okay.

Artemis ran threw the sewers into the kitchen where he knew he had at least and hour to hide the items. Cleverly he had a toy brooch and stashed it on the bed with one of Usagi-chan's mother's silver locket. At that moment Artemis went into Usagi's room and placed the fake items on her bed and went to Usagi's parent's room and placed the real items in a storage box. He then ran to Usagi's room and waited for the scouts to come hoping the demons wouldn't find him first.

Krahazik leaned against the wall his eyes half closed. The energies he was putting out subsiding and disappearing. Some smoke still raising up from his singed fur. The night seams to quiet down as things settle.

Hotaru and Amara show up at the scene.

"Gee you guys missed helping out." Mars says slightly winded. Mercury looks around to see if there is a place safe to power down. Tuxedo Mask looks around for Artemis. "Where did he go? Artemis!"

Krahazik slumps to the ground with a thud leaving a charred streak from his fur along the wall.

"Sorry." Hotaru and Amara both say at once.

Jupiter walks over to Krahazik, "You going to be ok?"

"It's not that much of a worry. You only missed Mina's broach being recovered." Mercury says sounding a hire sarcastic. Tuxedo Mask shows up, not catching Artemis. "Is everyone okay?"

Krahazik sighs half awake, "Just... tired ... And drained..." he winces, "And sore... ouch..." His shirt is almost completely gone along with his shorts. He looks like he has been used as punching bag and standing in a bon fire.

Hotaru looked at Amy. "It's not like you to be sarcastic."

The alley intersection is a shambles with scorch marks all over the walls. Long gashes in the floor and walls and sections which look like they were ripped up and thrown about. A few earth spikes still jutting out from the ground. The place looks like an entire war happened right there.

"Was I? My apologies Hotaru." Amy replies.

"No kidding, that was kind of harsh." Mars says as she looks around.

"I think we all need a break, not to mention that we have to leave the area before the authorities decide to investigate the area." Tuxedo Mask says, sounding more like Mercury should have been.

"Here." Jupiter said, gently grabbing Krahazik's arm and pulling his body weight on her back. "I have no idea why I'm helping you, after all you put us through. But, we'll take care of ya." Turning to look at the other scouts, Jupiter slightly shifted Krahazik, "Let's go to Rei's place and see if we can't figure out who these people are and why they took Mina's broach."

"Thanks," Krahazik says weakly with an attempt at a smile.

"It's okay." Hotaru replies. Amara just nods.

"No problem!" Jupiter smiles.

Krahazik allows himself to be carried. He is surprisingly light for his size. He falls deeper into sleep, barely aware of his surroundings.

"We are kinda close to Rei's, but isn't Amy's place closer?" Mars says calmly keeping her identities separate.

Mercury looks at Mars with a raised eyebrow, Tuxedo Mask does the same. "Maybe right Mars." Mercury replies tactfully.

Hotaru nods. "Yes, Amy's place is closer than Rei's."

Amara smiled. "Let's go there then."

**End Act 3**


	4. Act 4: Stolen Book

**Episode 5 Act 4 Stolen Book**

Karibar paced the thrown room of his hide out. The 4 demons knelt before him. He was furious that they had allowed an artifact of the Moon Kingdom to escape them. They winced as he screamed and bellowed his rage.

"I agree let's go somewhere." Mercury says and starts walking toward Amy's place.

"Wait there's allot of us here, I'm sure the priest wont mind that much." Mars says lightly grabbing Mercury's shoulder.

Tuxedo Mask nods at them, and goes over to Jupiter." Here allow me to help." Due to the height difference he just picks Krahazik up and carries him instead of Jupiter.

Jupiter let Tuxedo Mask take Krahazik, "I owe you Tuxedo Mask. You tell me what you want and I'll cook it for you."

Tuxedo Mask smiles at Jupiter, and places a hand on her shoulder then nods. The group walks towards the shrine with Krahazik on Tuxedo's left shoulder.

Mina sits up looking around, and watching her friends interact. She then stood up and wandered off, not remembering where she was, or how she got there. She saw strange buildings and surrounded by blurs of all shapes and colors. She felt scared and clutched the silver locket. "I've really gone off the deep end!" She said looking around both curious and afraid.

Mars grabs Mina pulling her along goes with the others to the Temple. Arriving at the shrine Mars breaks away from the group while they aren't paying attention to power down. Rei changes into her shrine grabs then goes and invites everyone in for tea. "Hello all and welcome to the shrine. Please come in and join me for some tea." She grabs Mina's hand. "Come on Mina this way"

"I have something to look into another time perhaps." Tuxedo Mask leaps into a tree and disappears.

Mercury does the same. "Yes now that everyone is safe I shall take leave." This is heard as she disappears. About 10 minutes later Darien and Amy show up. "Say what's going on?" Amy states as she walks in and sits by the table.

"A meeting of us friends you know." Rei says seriously. Amy knows what the deal is but Krahazik is in the area so she is being careful.

Like Mercury and Tuxedo Mask, Jupiter excused herself and powered down, then made her way back to Rei's Temple.

"Rei, I would like some tea, and then we'll move on to more pressing matters. Agreed?" Lita appears behind Amy, her hand in her dress pocket.

Mina looked confused. "Who are you?" She asked uncertain of what was going on around her.

"Okay, and yes we will be talking about more pressing matters in time. In fact I want everyone the stay here for the night so that we can devise what to do next, no ifs ands or buts about it." Rei says almost commandingly. She looks over everyone in the room, then states "Mina you are getting a special prayer tonight."

"Huh?" Mina said looking around her still confused.

"That's right I'm making sure you get a special prayer, and someone will be watching over you tonight. You are staying her with the rest of us." Rei says as she poured tea for everyone.

"That would be best." Lita said as she sat down.

"I agree it would be a good idea." Amy says in compliance with Lita.

Darien looked around and noticed that he was the only male in the room. "Uh does that me I go home, so you can have a sleepover then?" he sounds nervous.

"Absolutely not you will stay in the guess house with the other boys." Rei says.

Mina sighed. _'Don't I know him?' _She thought looking at Darien. Mina looked at him. Then at the other girls, clutching her locket. "What's going on!"

Krahazik in out cold in the temple where Tuxedo Masked set him down.

Starstrike paces around in her house thinking.

Karibar is still chewing out his four demons for their failure in his hideout.

Mina looked at Rei then at Amy. She began to see blurs. Blurs of every color, swirling around her. An image of Mina appeared in one of the blurs. She took hold of Mina's shoulders. "What's wrong with you Mina? Don't you remember them?" The voice echoed in Mina's head. Everything turned black.

Mina, woke up and looked up seeing a room around her. She sat up on the floor. "Amy? Rei? Serena? When did I get here?" Mina felt confused. "OW! My head..." Mina said rubbing it. Mina gets up off the floor and walks out of the temple. 'I need some time to think... '

"Mina! Wait!" Amy follows to keep an eye are her.

Rei sits and looks at the remaining people in the room. "Now what do we know about the people and events that have taken place? Anyone want to fill me in. I only know what's happened since the building collapsing and the hospital. We need to come up with a plan here you guys."

Darien looked at Rei slightly surprised. "Gee you almost sound like Luna there Rei. You really got things under control huh?" Darien says slightly teasingly.

Luna hops down from a window sill. "I beg to differ I don't sound like that at all."

Mina turns to Amy. "I'm... so sorry..." She walked out the door. She walked down the sidewalk aimlessly. She thought about going to her apartment.

Hotaru leaned against a wall next to Amara. "First we need to get the jewelry off of everyone. I think it's what is causing the endless sleep."

"You're absolutely right Hotaru, and over half the district is under the influence. Not to mention that we don't know if it's just our town that has been infected right now." Luna responds to Hotaru.

Rei looks at Luna. "Luna! What are you trying to do scare us all about the severity of the situation."

Darien gets wide eyed. " Rei? Uh...Are you okay?"

"Luna! Long time no see. Have you received any information on this jewelry or these new threats?" Lita asked.

"The Moon Kingdom is all in an uproar, about this jewelry thing and books about the kingdom missing." Luna says with a sweat drop.

Rei looked at Luna again. "Books? What kind of books Luna?"

Darien gets sweaty and nauseous looking. "Uh...Rei you sure you want to know that? I have a feeling it's not something we want to hear."

Karibar paced back and forth in his hideout main hall. His 4 demons knelt before him. "So the Moon Kingdom artifacts are on earth. That explains why I couldn't find them at the Moon Kingdom." He pauses to glare at the demons. "And it would appear some of the old scouts are still around."

"You know about these scouts?" Kale asks timidly.

Karibar glares at her. "Not directly." he growls. "Those annoying outer sense blocked my last attempt to invade. I never got close to the Moon Kingdom, let alone its queen and her inner guardians." He cackles. "But this time will be different. I am stronger now than I was back then. And fortunately Aki's little store was undiscovered." He walks over to a large crystal he has sitting in a small nitch to the side of the room. They crystal glows a bright blue. "My power grows steadily from those mortals who sleep under the power of my jewelry. Soon I must make plans to build my army." He glares at the girls. "It is fortunate that Shadow Knight doesn't know your connection to me. You will insure it stays that way in all your operations." Karibar orders. "Now GO! I will call for you when I need you." 

With that the demons vanish to their own rooms glad the punishment period is over.

**End Act 4**


	5. Act 5: Moonglow

**Episode 5 Act 4 Moonglow**

Mina runs across a little girl dressed in priestess robes caring a scepter. She looks up at Mina and smiles. "You look lost."

"Um... Well sort of." Mina replies.

"Why are you lost?" The little girl asks, "Are you new to this city like me?"

Amy follows Mina wondering what's wrong, "Mina, what is the matter? You are acting very strange today."

The little girl looks at Amy still smiling, "Hello, are you this girl's friend?" She asks indicating Mina, then she addresses Mina, "Your name is Mina?"

"Hello. Yes I'm her friend, and who might you be?" Amy replies to the girl.

The little girl bounded over the Amy and held out her hand. "I'm Nina. Are you lost too?"

"Umm...I don't think so." Amy says not sound very sure at the moment.

"Oh." Nina says with a smile. "Well I'm new to this town."  
Nina stands just over 2 and a half feet tall with brown hair and innocent green eyes She is dressed in green and white priestess garb charring a white scepter decorated with brown vines with green leaves on them topped with a brilliant pure sapphire.

"Yes my name is Mina." Mina shrugged, and looked up at the sky.

"Glad to meet you both, Mina, Amy." Nina states happily.

Mina smiled. "Nice to meet you Nina, so where are you from?"

"It's quite far away." Nina says elegantly.

"Nice to meet you too." Amy puts on a smile.

"How far?" Mina Asks.

"Hmmm." She said, "I don't know. Too far to walk."

Mina asks, "Then what are you doing way out here!"

Nina shrugs, "Hmm, wondering." she states simply, "I came here with my guardian, but I lost her." she shrugs again as if it was no big deal.

"Guardian?" Mina replies.

"Well she isn't my mother." Nina giggled.

Mina looked down at the child. "C'mon. Ill take you down to my house and we can find your "guardian". Ok?" Mina smiled

"Ok sure." Nina replies, "I'm sure she is around someplace."

Mina started walking with Nina gleefully walking beside her. Amy followed a step behind. They walked into Mina's apartment and Mina pulled out the phone book. Nina watched with interest. "Whacha doin?"

"What's your Guardian's name? I'm looking her up." Mina Asked.

"Oh, Lady Moonglow." Nina said absently, "But she won't be listed in there."

Lady Moonglow elegantly stepped out of a shadow into Michelle's room where she was soundly sleeping. She smiled seeing Michelle and the Locket of Chaos. She raised up her hand to her face. Opening her palm gently she blew a brown dust onto Michelle. "So you're the one who has captured chaos." She looked about the room placing her hands on her hips, "I was hoping he would be here." She sighed, "No where could that trickster be."

With a sign Lady Moonglow pulled out a small wand. Pointing it at Michelle she spoke a few words and raised the wand up a bit. Michelle lifted off the bed. "Well, come with me dear." She said and walks over to the wall. She took a hold of Michelle's foot and stepped into the shadow on the wall taking Michelle with her.

Mina looked up at Nina. "Lady... Moon Glow...?"The name startled Mina. Not because of how it sounded but because of how familiar it sounded to her, but she couldn't remember where she had heard it.

"uhmmm." Nina says with a positive nod. "She came here on business and I tagged along."

"... What kind of business?" Mina asked curiously.

"I'm curious as well to be honest" Amy says sitting down.

"Looking for some one." Nina comments, "He can be a bit of a handful at times, constantly getting into trouble."

"Hmmm" Amy thinks about Nina's comment.

Mina tucks some hair behind her ear. Still confused about Nina's answer.

Nina just shrugged and plopped herself down the nearest chair with a smile.

Mina sighed and closed her eyes. "How can we find your "guardian"?"

"Oh she'll find me when she is done." Nina states, "She is good at that."

Amy looked at the two not sure what to think of the situation. Then she says something, "We could always call Rei and the others to help search around. Do you have a portrait of your guardian?"

"Oh sure but you don't have to." Nina says and pulls out a picture.

The picture shows a woman, tall, elegant, noble and strong looking wearing priestess garb. A crest of Crossed scrolls outlined in gold is embroidered on the right breast of her tunic. She carries a noble looking staff. She has the look of age and knowledge about her.

Mina stared at the picture totally confused. " Are you sure this is her? "

"Positive." Nina states, "Lady Moonglow is well known at the Monastery."

"What's with you Darien? And what books are you talking' about Luna?" Lita questioned, as she looked at Darien, then back at Luna.

"Well the information in those books tells all about the power of the moon kingdom, broaches, and items you use. They also tell of the relationship the moon and earth." Luna says with slight fear in her voice. Rei and Darien get a look in their faces like they have seen ghosts.

"p-p-p-p-p-p-please tell me your joking Luna." Rei says like she is horrified. "I'm afraid not Rei"

Karibar stood in his study at a pedestal looking over the contents of an ancient book he had acquire. A crescent moon was inscribed on the spine along with forren runes. The pagers were written in a text not found on earth, but Karibar was quite fluent in them. The sailor broaches were pictured on the top of the page in a circular pattern. "Hmmm," Karibar continued his reading turning the page.

Lady Moonglow stepped out of a shadow in Rei's temple right in the room with the rest of the scouts. Michelle was floating behind her. She had Michelle's foot in one hand. Shortly after Moonglow entered the room she set Michelle down as the locket glowed briefly and she began to wake up. Rei, Darien and Luna were in the room. Krahazik was asleep against a wall.

"What!" Darien, Rei, and Luna say all at once, seeing this strange woman appear.

Lady Moonglow looked about the room her eyes settling on Krahazik. She smiled, then glanced at the girls.

Rei sees Michelle, and then looks at the lady. "Who are you and how did you get here?" Darien, and Luna shake their head in agreeance with Rei's question.

Lady Moonglow looks at Rei intensely for a second before nodding, then replies, "I am Lady Moonglow, Shadow Knight of Wisdom." she speaks with a soft elegance, "What is your name master of the element of fire?"

"Just what do you mean by that? I'm a member of the Shrine here, it is also my home, which you have invaded my privacy." Rei stands looking angered.

"Easy now, keep your cool. I'm sure there is an explanation for all this" Darien says, sounding like Amy would if she were here. Darien places his left hand on Rei's right hand, she sighs and sits back down.

Moon glow looks at each of them including Luna for a brief moment before her gaze returns to Rei with a soft smile. "Such an attitude is typical. What I mean dear is that you have control over the basic element of fire." She states like a mother would speak to child learning something new. "I came here looking for one of my order, and I do apologize for the invasion." Luna felt a presence from the woman when their eyes met. There was an intelligence and knowledge there beyond anything she has ever seen. There was also power there.

"Meow" Luna says looking at Darien.

"Oh...excuse me" Darien says picking up Luna, standing up and stepping out of the room. Rei just looks at the lady for a moment then drops her eye from her like she had done something wrong to the lady.

Lady Moonglow watched Darien leave with Luna with a slight knowing smile.

Darien took Luna outside and talked to her about whatever it was that was bugging her. "So what's up kitty?" he sits down on the edge of the floor.

"There is something very different about that woman Darien. She has an older presence than, her appearance leads on to be. She may even know about the moon kingdom." Luna flailed her paws around a bit then sat still as she watched Darien think.

Michelle stood against the wall, trying not to let her fear show, she was worried about Krahazik... yet she knew that he would pull through, someway, she knew he would... he had to.

Krahazik began to stir opening an eye and using it to look around.

Michelle?...Are you alright...uh how did you get here?" Rei looked puzzled, then burst out, "WHATS WITH ALL THE PEOPLE JUST SHOWING UP OUT OF NOWHERE!" she stood up hands balled into fist shaking.

"uh-oh" Darien opened the door looking back inside.

As soon as Darien opened the door Luna bolted in and started making noise, "Meoow meoow meow" Luna ran towards Rei and jumped at her, out of instinct Rei catches Luna in her arms and calms down looking a Luna.

Rei sighs, " I'm sorry" Rei says as she sits back down, with Luna in her arms.

Lady Moonglow giggled in a lady like manner. "Excitable." She turned to Darien, "May I have the pleasure of your name sir?"

Michelle walked over and sat next to Krahazik smiling lightly. "Krahazik, Krahazik are you alright?"

Krahazik looked at Michelle, "I'm fine I'm fine, just exhausted." Then he noticed Lady Moonglow standing there. "MOONGLOW!" he scrambles to his feet then hives a short bow of his head, and in a softer more respectful voice, "I'm sorry, Lady Moonglow. What bring you here?"

Lady Moonglow smiles with a restrained giggle.

"Moonglow? Who is this woman my love?" Michelle asked as she walked to Krahazik's side, the locket hanging from her neck.

Krahazik glanced at Michelle.

"Well, you going to introduce me to your mate?" Moonglow asked Krahazik.

His head snapped around to look at her and nodded becoming quite formal, "Yes milady." He stood and with a brief bow to Moonglow and Michelle and every one else. "Michelle, may I present, Lady Moonglow, Shadow Knight of Wisdom, and keeper of the Shadow Libraries."

Rei looks at them with wide eyes. "My..."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Moonglow... A Shadow knight and keeper of the libraries... how nice, you must have great hour within the shadows."

Lady Moonglow bows slightly to Michelle. "Indeed I am held in high esteem, and high in rank within the Shadow Knights."

"It is nice to meet another Shadow Knight." Michelle straightened up as the Locket glowed softly in the light.

**End Act 5**


End file.
